


Princess

by chogiwonderful_you



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Oppa Kink, Rimming, feminization kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwonderful_you/pseuds/chogiwonderful_you
Summary: "Just like that, princess," Yukhei says.Taeyong loses his mind a little.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly during the NCT 2018/Empathy era, hence everyone being aged down a bit.
> 
> Willing suspension of disbelief required for Yukhei's language skills.

It starts because Jungwoo gets food poisoning.

It’s always a bit of an organizational nightmare when all eighteen of them have to travel abroad together. Too few managers and too many schedules. One of the managers decides to stay with Jungwoo, which means there’s an extra hotel room left over. In order to stave off any arguments about which member should get it, another of the managers has them draw lots. Yukhei wins with a whoop loud enough to earn a glare from one of the guests milling about the lobby.

So that’s problem one.

Problem two is that, apparently, their managers are either completely nuts or just overly optimistic. Because, sure, it makes sense for Dream’s manager to take the underage members (and a reluctant Mark) to dinner and bowling, but somehow, someone thought it would be a good idea to send the rest of them to a nightclub. They all get a lecture on the way about responsibility - not drinking too much, not doing anything that might damage their reputations if they get recognized, and absolutely no drugs - as if that’s not going to go out the window the minute they step out of the van.

And the thing is, Taeyong really tries to be good. He’s just going to drink club soda and make sure the other members stay out of trouble. But then Yuta is sliding him a shot down the bar with his signature smirk, and Taeyong can’t resist. Because he gets the allure of it - cutting loose, being anonymous for the first time in years, not looking for cameras over his shoulder. One shot turns into two and then three, and then he’s dancing with a man whose face he never sees in some dark corner of the club. He lets him grab his hips too tightly, pant hot and heavy on his neck. He wants to take Taeyong home, or maybe just to the alley out back. Taeyong’s head is swimming with alcohol and possibilities.

It’s Johnny’s hand that brings him back. He doesn’t say anything as he leads him out the door, but Taeyong’s ashamed enough for the both of them.

Johnny and Jaehyun have managed to round up the rest of the group. It should have been his job. He’s got a shit tolerance and knows better than this.

They have to practically lift Taeil into the van. Johnny and Yukhei do most of the work, but Taeyong’s still exhausted by the time he’s sitting in the back seat. He starts to doze, but his head smacks painfully against the window every time they hit a pothole.

As they get closer to the hotel, whatever haze he’s been in is lifting, and Taeyong starts to panic. Because there’s no way he’s going to be able to explain this to the managers. He presses his face to the cool glass of the van window in hopes that it will sober him up faster. He just wants to go to bed.

They get through the lobby without incident, even though they’re basically carrying Taeil and Kun has lost all concept of volume. It’s too late for any guests to be downstairs, and the front desk guy has seen enough drunk tourists that he hardly reacts at all.

Taeyong had expected their manager would have been waiting for them, but he’s nowhere to be seen. For a minute, Taeyong thinks they’re going to get lucky. Jaehyun’s taken over getting everyone into bed, and Taeyong’s just about to slip into his and Doyoung’s room when he hears his name.

He turns around, ready to take the blame. It was his fault things got so out of hand. He forces himself to stand totally still, so he doesn’t sway on his feet. It’s harder than he thought.

But the manager doesn’t say anything about the club, doesn’t even comment on how drunk Taeyong must look. He tells Taeyong that there’s something wrong at the film set that he needs to take care of and that he needs Taeyong to do the bed checks. It’s three a.m., and there’s something off about his story, but Taeyong’s too far gone to figure out what it is. He agrees with a nod so he doesn’t slur his words and waits for the manager to leave before he starts to walk unsteadily down the hallway. He’d much rather crawl into bed - they have to be on set in four hours - but he’s the leader and he has to be responsible.

Most of the group is on the same hallway, and he already saw them go into their rooms, but Dream’s further down and Yukhei’s private room is on another floor entirely. Mark’s clearly just woken up when he answers the door, but he tells Taeyong that he’s already done the bed checks for Dream. Taeyong wants to hug him, but he’s pretty sure that’s because he’s drunk. 

Donghyuck joins Mark at the door. “Have fun tonight, hyung?” He’s smirking. Taeyong tries to glare at him, but he’s pretty sure it doesn’t come across right because Donghyuck’s just snickering at him. Taeyong tells them to go to sleep and heads around the corner to the elevator.

He leans heavily against the back wall as the elevator travels up to Yukhei’s floor. He knows Yukhei’s there; he watched him climb out of the same van he did. But he’s gonna check anyways. Because responsibility. Or maybe just because he’s punishing himself. He’s gonna be so tired tomorrow.

Yukhei’s room is at the far end of the hallway. Taeyong’s about to knock when he hears a long, unabashed moan.

Well, Yukhei’s definitely in there.

Taeyong’s not exactly surprised. That’s the reason why they’d all wanted the private room to begin with. He can’t remember the last time he got off that wasn’t a perfunctory jerk in the shower. He hasn’t had the time or privacy to do anything else.

He’s about to leave to go back to his own room when he hears something else. And maybe Taeyong’s just a little too close to the door, but he hears Yukhei say, “Yeah. Just like that, princess.”

And this? This is problem number three.

It’s a problem because Yukhei’s not alone. And it’s definitely a problem because the answering moan Taeyong hears isn’t high or feminine at all. No, it’s one hundred percent male. 

Yukhei is having sex with a man, and he’s calling him princess.

Taeyong’s brain breaks.

He doesn’t really remember getting back on the elevator or into his room, just the urgency of it. He’s glad Doyoung is completely passed out because Taeyong’s harder that he can ever remember being. He climbs into bed and lies on his stomach, as if by hiding it from the room, he can hide it from himself.

The thing is, Taeyong’s always loved being called pretty. He loves when guys with deep voices tell him he’s beautiful, gorgeous. He loves when they wrap their big hands around his waist and marvel at how tiny it is. And, even though he doesn’t get it often, he especially loves when they take those hands and push his wrists into the mattress, press kisses into his neck, call him ‘baby’.

Just like that, princess.

Taeyong is well and truly fucked. And not in the way he’d like to be.

Taeyong is hungover when he wakes up, but he’ll take it. He’s so focused on being miserable that he forgets all about Yukhei until he sees him at breakfast. It’s way too early to eat, and Taeyong’s stomach feels like it’s full of rocks, but Yukhei’s got a full plate in front of him. He smiles and waves at Taeyong when he catches sight of him. Taeyong freezes, because for a second, he thinks Yukhei knows. But Yukhei’s just being friendly like he always is, so Taeyong smiles back. 

They’re just about to finish breakfast when Taeyong comes to a realization. He immediately wishes he hadn’t. 

Last night had been pure, dumb luck. Taeyong was in just the right place at the wrong time. Well, wrong for him, but not for Yukhei. He’d have been screwed if it had been a manager doing the bed checks instead. Taeyong wants to leave it at that, but he knows he needs to talk to Yukhei. Because Yukhei is young and impulsive, and all of this is new to him. Taeyong needs him to know what’s at stake.

He excuses himself from the table and walks over to where Yukhei’s still eating, feeling his stomach clench. He tries to call on his leader persona, but he doesn’t think it’s very successful. 

“Hey, hyung,” Yukhei says very loudly. Or maybe Taeyong’s just hungover.

“You should eat something,” he says as Taeyong sits down. He waves his plate in front of Taeyong’s face, and the smell of it makes Taeyong feel ill. 

He decides to cut right to the chase. “So, I did the bed checks last night.”

Yukhei looks confused, but he’s not stupid, so a moment later, his eys go wide as it dawns on him. “Shit.” He reaches across the table like he wants to grab Taeyong’s arm, but he pulls his hand back quickly like he thinks he shouldn’t. “Look. I wasn’t - It’s not-”

Taeyong cuts him off. He doesn’t want to hear anymore about it, and it’s time for them to head to set. “Just - you can’t do it again.” He gets up and walks away before Yukhei can respond.

He notices Yukhei all the time now.

Not that he didn’t before. Yukhei’s huge, and loud, and he’s got more energy than a golden retriever puppy. But it’s different now.

The first and most obvious thing is that Yukhei’s hot as fuck. He’s impossibly handsome with his big eyes and full lips. One of his hands could probably cover Taeyong’s whole face. He’s tall and he works out practically every damn day. Taeyong wonders if he’d be able to pick him up.

Yukhei’s hands are always moving. Usually they’re flying around wildly as he tells a story, with no concern for knocking into objects or even people. But more than that, Yukhei’s touchy. He’s never had a good sense of personal space. And he’s like that with everyone. He’ll clap Jungwoo on the back after a long practice or throw an arm over Mark’s shoulder as they’re walking back to the dorms. He doesn’t seem to realize he’s doing it. And now it’s happening to Taeyong more than ever. Or maybe it isn’t, maybe Taeyong’s just noticing it for the first time. At dinner, he rests his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder so he can grab something across the table. On movie night, he takes the spot next to Taeyong, sitting so close that his whole body is pressed up against Taeyong’s side. When he reaches for the popcorn sitting on Taeyong’s lap, Taeyong stops breathing. But Yukhei’s too engrossed in the movie to notice.

The worst of it happens during a vlive. Yukhei’s sitting next to him again. Doyoung makes a snarky comment and Yukhei laughs uproariously, slapping his hand down on Taeyong’s thigh. Taeyong’s been getting used to it, trying to quash his reaction to Yukhei’s stray touches in the week since the hotel incident. It’ll be over in a second.

But Yukhei doesn’t lift his hand. He leaves it, high on Tayeong’s thigh, as the conversation changes. Yukhei’s saying something now, but Taeyong can’t figure out for the life of him what it is. He’s gone stock still and Yukhei’s palm is so warm it feels like it’s branding him. Worse still, they’re seated in the very front row of the group, and Taeyong’s been forced into exceptionally tight pants, so there’s nowhere he can hide how much this is affecting him. He’s sure his cheeks are flushed and he wills himself not to get hard on camera. 

And then Yukhei starts to squeeze.

It’s some mindless rhythm. Yukhei’s not even looking at him. He’s teasing Mark, but his hand is squeezing Taeyong’s thigh. It’s gentle, but Taeyong can feel just how much power there is behind it. He feels as pinned as if Yukhei had been using his full force. Taeyong squirms a little, but it only makes Yukhei’s hand slide further up his leg.

Johnny asks Taeyong a question, but he’s too dazed to do much more than giggle. The others laugh at him, and for once, he’s glad he has a reputation for being a bit weird.

Yukhei lifts his hand after that, and Taeyong feels like he can breathe again. But he’s distracted for the rest of the session and he all but runs to the shower when it’s over.

It’s Yukhei he’s picturing when he jerks off in those rushed five a.m. showers, hoping no one will pound on the door. And it gets him off harder than anything else. It’s the distant but yet still so clear memory of Yukhei’s moan that leaves him hard and aching at night. He refuses to touch himself when Johnny’s right there, so he tosses and turns for what feels like hours. And when he finally has the room to himself? He’s got three fingers in his ass, wishing they were Yukhei’s, wishing he were chuckling low in his ear as Taeyong writhes, greedy for more. Just like that, princess. The words play on repeat in his mind.

And it’s all so very wrong. As if wanting someone from his own group wasn’t bad enough, Taeyong’s the leader. He’s responsible for the rest of them. He’s supposed to take care of them, not lust after one of them, sexualize his every move. And Yukhei’s so, so young. He’s only nineteen; he’s barely an adult. He doesn’t need someone older, someone so inappropriate creeping on him. Taeyong feels like a pervert. He’s a shit leader and a shit human being. But he still can’t get Yukhei out of his head.

He starts avoiding Yukhei after that. Well, to the extent that he can; they are promoting together after all. He tries not to be too obvious about it, but the other members have definitely noticed. Most of the them assume it’s none of their business, but Jungwoo’s particularly short with him these days, and he doesn’t hide his glare when Taeyong shrinks out of Yukhei’s post-performance group hug like he’s been burned. 

Yukhei notices, too. It was only a matter of time. There’s a weird tension hanging over the whole group, and Taeyong feels so guilty about it, but he doesn’t know what else to do. It’s only until he gets over whatever insanity has possessed him. But in the meantime, he’s ashamed to admit he’s treating Yukhei like a pariah.

Yukhei tries to talk to him about it once. It’s after practice and Yukhei taps him on the shoulder lightly, says his name quieter than Taeyong’s ever heard him say anything before. He’s hunched in on himself and it looks all wrong on him. And Taeyong can’t bear it. He tells Yukhei he has to go to the bathroom and he’ll catch up with him later, but they both know he won’t. He’s a fucking coward. 

Taeyong skips dinner and sits in his dark room, feeling like shit.

They’re traveling again, and Taeyong gets assigned to room with Yukhei. He turns to Jaehyun to ask him to switch rooms - he won’t be happy with him, but he’ll do it - when he sees Yukhei watching him. Yukhei clearly knows what he’s trying to do because his face is a bit crumpled, but he’s wearing a brittle smile, like he’s trying to hide it. He can’t keep doing this to Yukhei. It’s not his fault Taeyong is fucked up.

“Do you mind if I take the first shower?” he asks Yukhei.

It’s shit as far as mending fences goes, but Yukhei’s smile pulls wide and his eyes are bright and he says, “Sure, no problem.”

Taeyong lingers in the shower as long as is reasonable. He’s nervous, but there’s no reason to be. They’ve got two beds and they’re at least two feet apart. It might be uncomfortable, but it will be dark and he can hide under the blankets. Maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll be able to convince himself that Yukhei’s not even in the room. That doesn’t seem likely though.

Yukhei’s looking through his phone when Taeyong gets out of the shower. He tries not to look at him, but he can feel Yukhei’s eyes on him as he passes. He pulls his towel a little tighter.

Taeyong grabs some clothes out of his bag and he pauses for a minute, wondering if he should take them into the bathroom to get dressed in privacy. It’s been years since he’s been worried about changing in front of someone, but for some reason he feels like if Yukhei sees him vulnerable like that, he’ll know.

But then Yukhei’s getting off of his bed. “I’ll just…” He slips into the bathroom.

Taeyong sighs and dresses as fast as he can manage. He climbs into the far bed and turns off the light before laying with his back to the bathroom. He doesn’t think he can stand to see Yukhei come out, shirtless, water dripping down his chest into the ridges of his abs. He scrunches his eyes shut, mad at himself for even thinking about it. He tries to go to sleep, but he knows he won’t.

A few minutes later, he hears the bathroom door open and then the sounds of Yukhei getting dressed and getting into bed. It’s quiet for a while, and Taeyong thinks that will be the end of it, when Yukhei speaks.

“Hyung, are you awake?”

Taeyong could pretend he isn’t. He could lie there and ignore this conversation and keep ignoring Yukhei until they disband, but Yukhei’s voice is so full of anxiety that it breaks Taeyong’s heart. He shifts to sit up in bed, but he keeps the light off. “Yeah, I’m awake.”

Yukhei doesn’t say anything else for a long, tense moment.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

There’s really no way he can deny it. “I-” he starts to say, but Yukhei barrels through any weak apology he might have given.

“I’m really sorry. You know, about the whole hotel thing. I didn’t mean to - I mean, I know it must make you uncomfortable. But I can stop, with guys, I mean.” He’s babbling now. “Everybody, obviously, but I can change. I don’t have to - I’m not gonna - Sorry, I just… maybe you can forget?”

Taeyong’s glad he can’t see Yukhei’s face because he’s pretty sure he’s going to throw up.

Yukhei thinks he’s homophobic. Taeyong could laugh if he wasn’t busy feeling like the biggest piece of shit on the planet. Yukhei’s there, practically begging for forgiveness when he shouldn’t even need to ask in the first place. Taeyong’s made him feel like there’s something wrong with him, like he needs to be ashamed of who he is, and that’s even worse than everything else he’s already done.

He must have been quiet for too long because Yukhei says, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have… Night, hyung,” and Taeyong hears the rustling of sheets as lays down in bed.

He could leave it at that, but he can’t. Not when it’s so clear that Yukhei’s this torn up about Taeyong’s treating him like he doesn’t exist. And so the words are out of his mouth before he can think better of them.

“It’d be pretty hypocritical of me if I was mad.”

The blankets rustle again and Taeyong wishes he’d said anything else. Because no matter how he acts, Yukhei’s really not stupid.

“Oh,” Yukhei says, breathy in a way that’s really not helping Taeyong right now.

“Oh,” Yukhei says again. “You want me.”

Yukhei says it without any condemnation. He doesn’t sound smug or even that surprised. He says it like it’s the most obvious conclusion in the world. Taeyong wants to run out the damn door.

“Well,” Yukhei says, and he’s dropped his voice lower. Taeyong doesn’t know what’s happening, but there’s no mistaking Yukhei’s tone. His whole body feels far too hot, but he can’t seem to move to kick off the blankets. He gulps in a breath but it’s not enough to fill his lungs.

“You called him princess,” Taeyong says suddenly and then wants to snatch the words out of the air before they can reach Yukhei. Why the fuck did he say that? He blames the thick fog of tension that’s fallen over the both of them, the way his brain feels like it’s melting.

Yukhei lets out a little hum. “Is that what you like?” he muses. Then Taeyong hears Yukhei get out of his bed and feels his own dip as Yukhei settles his weight on it. He’s not touching Taeyong, but he can feel the heat from Yukhei’s skin through the blankets. He smells so good and it’s all Taeyong can do not to try to bury his face into his neck. Taeyong’s embarrassingly hard.

And then he reaches over Taeyong and turns on the desk lamp.

Taeyong’s hands fly up to cover his face, as though he can somehow hide from Yukhei. He’s still so ashamed of how he’s acted, of the fact that he’s so turned on he’s minutes away from begging for it. He’s horrified to feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Yukhei’s hands are wrapping gently around his wrists and then pulling them away from his face and pressing them firmly into the bed at his sides. He doesn’t let go. He’s leaning over Taeyong and there’s nowhere safe for him to look. He’s shirtless - just to torment Taeyong, probably - and his hard muscles are bathed in the soft light of the lamp. Taeyong definitely can’t look him in the eye. Instead, he looks down at where Yukhei’s hands cover his own, tries not to think how big they are, how they would feel.

“Pretty, little leader,” Yukhei says, his voice rough, “always looking after everybody else, but who’s looking after you?”

Taeyong’s stomach lurches and he thinks he might really be sick this time. Because this isn’t what he wanted at all. He couldn’t stand it if Yukhei was doing this as some kind of obligation, some sort of payment for what Taeyong does for the group. He’d rather have Yukhei think he hates him.

“Don’t,” he whispers. “Please, not if you don’t - not if…”

Yukhei seems to know what he means because he moves even closer to Taeyong. Taeyong can feel his hot breath against his face. Their foreheads are pressed together. Taeyong finally forces himself to look into Yukhei’s eyes and sees that they’re so dark they’re almost black.

“You think I don’t want it? This might be new for you, but it’s not for me. I’ve been looking at you for years, hyung.”

Taeyong draws in a ragged breath. Yukhei leans a little more heavily on Taeyong, gripping his wrists so hard that it’s verging on painful. Taeyong’s so hard that it hurts and he bites back a whine.

“Should I convince you? Should I tell you how gorgeous I think you are? That I get hard watching you dance? That I get off thinking how pretty you’d look on my cock?” Yukhei’s lips are brushing against his with every word, and Taeyong can feel it when he smirks. “Hmm, princess?”

There’s not enough oxygen on Earth for Taeyong right now. The word burns down to his very core and he can’t think, can’t do anything besides moan and squirm in Yukhei’s unrelenting grip.

Then he says it. The thing he imagines saying every time he touches himself but can never bring himself to voice out loud. It burst forth without his being able to stop it, without him even wanting to.

His lips are brushing Yukhei’s and he moans, “Xuxi-oppa.”

Yukhei growls, and before Taeyong can even react to how unbelievably hot that is, Yukhei’s kissing him. His mouth is hot and insistent, and Taeyong’s pinned back against the pillows just trying to keep up. Yukhei’s got one hand wound into Taeyong’s hair and he angles Taeyong exactly how he wants him. He sucks Taeyong’s bottom lip into his mouth and scrapes it with his teeth as he releases it. Taeyong lets out a little gasp at that, and Yukhei uses it to shove his tongue into Taeyong’s open mouth.

Taeyong feels like he’s burning alive. He needs Yukhei to touch him, and he bucks his hips up, but Yukhei’s too far away, and he tries to kick off the blankets, but they’re tangled around his legs and Yukhei’s sitting on them, and - 

He whines against Yukhei’s lips. He feels completely unhinged, unrestrained in a way he’s never been before. He’s never lost control like this, but he can’t bring himself to give even a single shit.

Yukhei pulls back a bit, which means he’s no longer kissing Taeyong. Taeyong grabs at Yukhei’s side to try to pull him back, but Yukhei just shushes him gently. “Gonna take care of you, baby.”

A moment of relief washes over Taeyong because there’s going to be more. But the second it passes, he’s filled with an even deeper need. His hand slides down Yukhei’s side to the waistband of his pajamas. There’s no way he can pull them off in this position, but it doesn’t stop him from trying.

Luckily, Yukhei doesn’t seem like he wants to waste time. He stands just long enough to pull the blankets back and then he’s nudging Taeyong over so that he can fit fully on the bed. Without any warning, he lifts Taeyong into his lap, and Taeyong thinks this might actually be it for him. Yukhei lifts him like he weighs nothing, and how could anything be hotter than this? God, they’re just getting started.

Yukhei’s hard underneath him, and Taeyong grinds down on reflex. Yukhei’s big just like the rest of him, bigger than any of the few guys Taeyong’s been with, and the thought of Yukhei fucking him, filling him up, makes his head spin.

Yukhei’s moved on to sucking a mark into Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong knows it’s going to take all of the concealer he has in his bag to cover it up tomorrow, but it feels too good to make Yukhei stop. Yukhei’s hands find the hem of his shirt, and Taeyong leans back to help him take it off. In a fit of impatience, Taeyong rolls off of Yukhei so he can kick off his pants and underwear as well.

Yukhei’s eyes are on him the entire time. Taeyong doesn’t have it in him to feel shy. He’s not built like Yukhei, but he knows what he looks like. His neck and chest are flushed pink and his cock is leaking where it rests against his stomach.

“God, baby,” Yukhei says as he drinks him in.

“Good?” Taeyong asks. He knows he looks good, but he needs to hear it, needs the praise.

“Fucking perfect.” Yukhei trails his hand along the thin skin of Taeyong’s ribcage and down to rest on his hip. He’s so close to touching Taeyong where he needs it most. He leans in as if to kiss Taeyong again, but then he asks, “Are you gonna be a good girl for oppa?”

Taeyong can’t form a single word. Good girl. It unlocks something in him he didn’t even know he was hiding away. He doesn’t understand, he just knows he wants it more than anything. He nods frantically.

Finally, finally, Yukhei’s hand wraps around his cock, but he’s stroking Taeyong so slowly, Taeyong thinks he might just die. It feels both like he could come at any second and like he’s never going to get to come at all.

He doesn’t know how long this goes on for before he hears Yukhei mumble against his collarbone, “Wanna taste you.”

Taeyong moans. “Please,” he begs. He’s happy to beg. If it gets Yukhei’s mouth on him, he’ll beg all night.

Yukhei’s pushing gently against Taeyong’s side, like he’s trying to get Taeyong to roll over and it hits him all at once what Yukhei means. He’s never done that before, too fastidious to be comfortable with it, but here, now, with Yukhei, he can’t seem to remember why it had ever bothered him. He scrambles up onto his hands and knees. Yukhei slides down the bed and then he’s running his hands over Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong knows he doesn’t have much, but he arches his back to show himself even more. He’s so exposed like this, and he shivers as one of Yukhei’s fingers slips into the cleft of his ass.

“Look at you,” Yukhei breathes, and it’s just so fond. Taeyong doesn’t know what to make of it. But then Yukhei’s licking a broad stripe over his hole and any other thought goes out of his mind.

Yukhei eats him out like he’s starving for it, all enthusiasm and no finesse. He doesn’t spend any time teasing, sucking on Taeyong’s rim before licking over it again. It feels impossibly good, and Taeyong drops down on his elbows and pushes his ass back against Yukhei’s face, desperate for more. His moans are muffled by his pillow, but he still feels obnoxiously loud. He can’t bring himself to stop.

Then, the point of Yukhei’s tongue is pressing into him and Taeyong thinks he might scream. It doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is Yukhei’s tongue fucking into him. His legs are shaking and Yukhei has to hold them to keep him steady.

He feels tears start to form in the corner of his eyes because it’s so, so good, but it’s not enough. He needs more. He needs to come. He needs Yukhei to fucking wreck him.

“Fuck me,” he’s begging. “Please fuck me. Please, oppa.”

Yukhei pulls away. “Yeah,” he says breathlessly, like he can’t quite believe this is happening. “Yeah,” he says, more determined this time. He pats Taeyong’s ass. “Wait right here, baby.” Taeyong hears him climb off the bed and cross to his side of the room. He’s rummaging for something in his bag.

It’s all Taeyong can do not to collapse face first on the bed. His legs are still shaking, and Yukhei’s spit is cooling rapidly on his ass and thighs, but Yukhei told him to wait, so he’s going to be good and wait. He feels completely debauched, and he’s loving every second of it.

Taeyong shifts so his head is facing Yukhei’s side of the room. Somewhere along the way, he’s taken off his pants and Taeyong gets a great view of his muscular ass as he bends over, looking through his bag. Yukhei lets out a small triumphant cry and straightens up, holding a bottle of lube and a condom. He looks sheepish.

“They’re from a while back. I didn’t...”

Taeyong doesn’t care. He doesn’t need Yukhei to waste time with explanations. He spreads his legs a little wider. He’s not above begging again.

Yukhei’s back on the bed in record time. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He’s pressing kisses into the small of Taeyong’s back and then there’s lube-slick fingers rubbing circles around his rim. “Think you can start with two?”

Taeyong honestly doesn’t know. It’s been a while since he’s fingered himself, and Yukhei’s fingers are much thicker. But he’s loose and wet from Yukhei’s tongue, and he wants to try. He wants to prove to Yukhei he can take it.

“Yeah,” he says when he realizes Yukhei can’t see him nodding against the pillow.

Yukhei’s fingers slowly press in, and it burns, but Taeyong pushes back against them anyways. He feels so full and it’s just two fingers. It only takes a few shallow thrusts for Taeyong to feel himself relax and then Yukhei’s fingers slide in deep, deeper than Taeyong’s ever gotten on his own. They hook upward and brush his prostate, and Taeyong’s pretty sure he could come like this.

Yukhei adds a third finger. Judging by what he’s seen of Yukhei’s cock, Taeyong figures he probably needs it. Taeyong’s entire world narrows down to where they’re pumping steadily into his ass. Taeyong’s panting hard and he lets out a plaintive whine as Yukhei massages his prostate. His limbs feel like jelly and his cock aches from being left untouched this long. He can’t wait anymore.

“Please, Xuxi.”

Yukhei pulls his fingers out with an obscene pop, but it only serves to turn Taeyong on even more. He doesn’t even care that Yukhei wipes his hand on the blanket before crawling up the bed to sit up against the pillows. “C’mere. Wanna see your pretty face.”

And, fuck, he wants Taeyong in his lap, wants him to ride him. Taeyong doesn’t know if his legs can take it, but damn if he’s not going to try. Yukhei helps steady him as he climbs on top of him. He’s wearing the biggest smile and he kisses the tip of Taeyong’s nose. Out of everything, that’s what makes Taeyong blush and look away. It’s so sweet, and Taeyong doesn’t know how to handle it. He busies himself with lining up Yukhei’s cock and sinking down slowly on it.

Yukhei moans and his eyes flutter shut. He’s gripping Taeyong’s hips so tightly Taeyong thinks they might bruise. Yukhei’s big enough that it honestly hurts a little, but he’s so past caring. If he thought he was full before, it’s nothing compared to now.

“Fuck, your pussy’s tight,” Yukhei says, offhand, like he’s not really thinking about what he’s saying at all. It hits Taeyong like a punch to the gut. It takes his breath away. He whines and slams himself down the rest of the way on Yukhei’s cock.

“Yeah? You like that?” Yukhei asks, but then he’s too busy thrusting up into Taeyong to say much else.

Taeyong knows it won’t take long. He’s too worked up. His cock is rubbing up on Yukhei’s abs every time he lifts up, and Yukhei’s so deep inside of him. He’s making little hitched moans with every breath. Everything feels like it’s too much. He needs more. Needs it harder. Wants to be ruined for anyone else.

He grabs Yukhei’s shoulders to give him leverage to fuck down even harder. He all but sobs with pleasure as the new angle lets Yukhei’s cock hit his prostate dead on. There’s no way he can last.

And then Yukhei says, “Just like that, princess.”

Taeyong comes, so hard that he can’t do anything besides ride it out as Yukhei keeps fucking into him. His come splatters against Yukhei’s stomach and Yukhei’s cock seems to get even harder. Maybe he says something, but Taeyong’s not even aware of it. He buries his face into Yukhei’s neck, completely exhausted.

Yukhei’s cursing and it only takes a handful of thrusts before he lets out a long, deep groan and he’s coming, too.

“Fuck, baby,” he pants as he tries to catch his breath. Taeyong nuzzles further into his neck.

After a minute, Yukhei helps Taeyong off of his lap and settles him into the middle of the bed. He hops up with energy he really shouldn’t have to throw away the condom, but then he pauses, hovering in the small gap between the two beds. Taeyong reaches out to grab his arm, and he’s too tired to think anything of it. Yukhei lays down gingerly on the destroyed bed and Taeyong flops on top of him, pillowing his head on Yukhei’s firm chest. They’re both disgusting, covered in sweat and come, but Taeyong couldn’t care less. He’s so comfortable.

Yukhei tenses, and Taeyong thinks maybe he’s done something wrong. But Yukhei doesn’t push him away, so Taeyong doesn’t move.

It’s a long while before Yukhei says, “Um, it’s just… I kinda really like you, and I don’t know if that’s, you know, cool or not.”

Taeyong is painfully reminded that for all of Yukhei’s bravado, he’s just nineteen. He sounds so nervous, like he expects Taeyong to crush him. And Taeyong doesn’t have the heart to do it, not after everything he’s already done.

“It’s cool,” he assures Yukhei, and as he says it, he realizes it’s not just a platitude. He’s always had a bit of a soft spot for Yukhei, with his too big eyes and too wide smiles. Because there’s the Yukhei who just fucked him, and then there’s the Yukhei who can’t laugh quietly for the life of him, the Yukhei who pretends like nothing bothers him, but works just as hard as the rest of them to be perfect, worries just as much about every stage. And Taeyong thinks he wants to see more of that Yukhei, too. Maybe he’s not where Yukhei is, but he could see himself getting there.

“Really?” Yukhei asks softly, hesitantly, like he thinks Taeyong might be brushing him off, but he doesn’t really want to know if that’s true or not.

“Really,” Taeyong says, and he feels Yukhei relax a bit, pull Taeyong a little closer.

Taeyong’s just about falling asleep when he feels Yukhei press a soft kiss into his hair. “Night, princess,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/some-kind-of-chogiwonderful).


End file.
